1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shelf assembly and, more specifically, to a glass shelf and bracket assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shelf brackets used in supporting shelves have been known for many years. When a shelf is mounted between a first and second bracket, the shelf in general must have a depth no greater than the length of the lower arms of the brackets, this will prevent the shelf from tipping over. Some brackets have employed flanges or clips for holding the shelves, which allows for deeper shelves to be used.
Cantilever type shelf brackets, where a panel is inserted into the throat of the brackets for support, have been used with wood, particle board, glass and marble panels. The cantilever type shelf bracket is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,426. The cantilever shelf bracket is capable of receiving a glass or marble shelf panel without scratching, marring or applying localized stress to the panel during assembly. The bracket has a laterally oriented throat and a U-shaped resilient interface strip fitted over the rear edge and rear portion of the shelf panel. The resilient interface strip is then received within the shelf bracket throat. The interface strip is locked into place within the throat. The strip also protects the glass from abrasion and marring.
Another shelf bracket assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,697. The bracket assembly includes a plate and a pair of flanges which define three orthogonal mounting surfaces. The bracket may be mounted in any desired position. A clamp assembly is mounted on one of the flanges, this assembly is slidable so that a shelf may be clamped to the top of the other flange. A glass shelf extends between a pair of these brackets.
Another shelf bracket assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,134. This shelf bracket assembly provides a shoulder against which a support member abuts. Slots in the wall of the bracket will accommodate the heads of nails or screws, which support the bracket to the wall. The support member is fastened to the metal bracket via screws. The shelf is then set into place on the brackets.
The above patents show older types of shelf and bracket assemblies previously in usage. However, none of the above mentioned patents disclose a glass shelf which is supported by a glass bracket and is capable of holding one hundred pounds of weight; nor do they enable an easy do-it-yourself installation; and there has been a long time need for an easy to install all glass shelf and bracket assembly; which is economical to produce, highly attractive and functional, and which solves the deficiencies in the prior assemblies.